Shiba-no-Kami
Shiba was son of Lord Moon and Lady Sun, and one of the Kami who fell to the mortal realm from the Celestial Heavens, alongside his siblings. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 He was the twin of Bayushi. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 9 Heavens Since the beginning of time, Lord Moon chased Lady Sun about the world. One day, he caught her, and as her light faded, the curtain fell on the age of the ancient races. Over the course of countless seasons, Lady Sun gave birth to ten children: Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba, Bayushi, Shinjo, Fu Leng, Hantei, and Ryoshun. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Fall of the Kami Legends told that the Moon, jealous over Lady Sun's love for their children, swallowed their Kami children. This day was the night with no light, when Amaterasu wept for her children. Amaterasu saved her final child, Hantei, from being swallowed to save his siblings. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Amaterasu trained Hantei in the martial arts. When Hantei and Lord Moon finally did battle, he sliced open his father's belly, and the rest of his siblings tumbled out. They fell from the sky to Seppun Hill, save for one. Lord Moon reached out at the last moment and grasped Fu Leng. Hantei swung his sword one last time and severed his father's very arm. Fu Leng tried to grab ahold of Hantei, and they both fell. Plummeting downward, Fu Leng plunged through the earth to Jigoku itself, where he was lost. Ryoshun's name was lost to history. Founding Rokugan The Creation of Mankind In some places, the blood mixed with Lady Sun's tears, and from that mingling came the first men and women. Tournament of the Kami No longer immortal, the Kami shared the mortal realm with human beings. They resolved to teach and guide these humans, and they held a great tournament to see who would lead those who lived in this land they dubbed Rokugan. Lord Shiba saw through his twin Bayushi's trickery, but was overcome by Lady Doji's grace. Hantei was the final victor, and after his coronation as Emperor, he charged each of his siblings with a different task. Phoenix Clan Shiba would tend to the land's spirits and the Empire’s soul. Shiba was considered the wisest and most humble of the fallen Kami. While his siblings sought to secure their legacy and civilize the lands, Shiba sought knowledge and harmony. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Family Shiba fell in love with Tsumaru, a ningyo princess. Their marriage briefly united the undersea kingdom of the Ningyo with the fleging Shiba family. On the day of their wedding, Tsumaru forged a sword named Ofushikai and gifted it to Shiba. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III War Against Fu Leng But not long after the Kami had begun to order the world and formed clans with their earliest followers, Fu Leng emerged from his subterranean lair. He confronted Hantei because he had not been invited to the Tournament of the Kami, and challenged Hantei's right to rule Rokugan. Togashi was selected as the Emperor's Champion, who in turn selected all that lives in Rokugan as his weapon. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 The fledging Empire founded by Hantei was assaulted by a dark army from the place which would be known as the Shadowlands, led by the fallen Kami Fu Leng. Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) Shiba and the Little Teacher, Shinsei, entreated the priest Isawa and his tribe to join them in fighting the forces of the Shadowlands. While Isawa saw their wisdom, he would not surrender his tribe to the rule of the Kami. When he refused, Shiba bent his knee, swearing fealty and pledging that if the tribe joined the Empire, Shiba's line would forever serve Isawa's. With this humble gesture, Shiba founded the Phoenix Clan and established its deferential traditions in which warriors and priests could exist side by side. Shiba's oath was known as the Promise. Repentance Does Not Come First, by Robert Denton III Tao of Shinsei One day, an old man dressed as a monk came to Hantei's camp. He said his name was Shinsei, and that he knew how the Emperor could defeat the armies of Fu Leng. Hantei would not listen at first, but after Shinsei defeated, unarmed, the guards sent to remove him, the Emperor because curious. The two talked the whole night, and Shiba diligently copied down all that was said. These teachings were recorded in full in the writings which became known as the Tao of Shinsei. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 11 Death After the Day of Thunder, the day in which the Seven Thunders earned their victory against Fu Leng, Shiba moved to the Shadowlands and alone stood between a vast horde of its foul denizens and the last Thunders. Drawing Ofushikai, Shiba swore that these lives were under his protection and cut his way through the host to the First Oni. Legends said that their blades flashed for a hundred days, leveling the mountains around them and cutting great rifts across the ground. In the end, each cut the other down, but Shiba fell with his oath unbroken, and as a result of his prowess and sacrifice, the Thunder Shosuro and the prophet Shinsei survived. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 177 Soul of Shiba The Soul of Shiba guided the Phoenix Clan centuries after Shiba's death. Represent Your Clan Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders (TCG) Category:Kami (TCG)